Blood Lust
by mysticladyrachel
Summary: Kagome is attacked & Inuyasha has to give her some of his blood. It has an unexpected affect. Random InuXKag oneshot. Violence, Lemon & OOC.


Because I think powerful women are awesome, and Inuyasha shouldn't always be the one to initiate things.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a dark night, and Kagome was a little nervous about bathing alone. It was so strange not having Sango with her, but her weapon needed repairing and she had returned to her old village to do the necessary work. Miroku and Shippo had both gone back to Kaede's village because the little kitsune had been injured in a battle with some bat yukai earlier that day. The incident made Kagome glad they were sleeping in the forest tonight and not in a cave. A rustle in the leaves startled her, and she looked carefully, trying to see if she could sense any yukai nearby. There it was. She sensed it. It was close… and strong. What was she going to do? Her bow and arrows were with her clothes. She started to move toward the bank, but the creature was too fast. There was an overpowering gust of wind that knocked Kagome face first into the water. She was pulled from the water by a powerful claw that dug into her naked flesh, and she managed to scream before she fainted from the pain and fear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha was startled out of his perch in the tree by a scream… Kagome's scream. He ran in the direction the sound had come from, and saw the shadow of the creature disappear on the other side of the clearing just as he reached the rocky bank. He followed quickly in great leaps, and soon was within rang of the creature. He pulled his sword and swung at the beast's leg, chopping it off, and the severed talon dropped with Kagome in it.

Inuyasha was only just able to stop her fall before she crashed to the earth. Her shoulder was covered in blood, and he knew from the smell of it that it was hers. The creature, a bat demon, swooped down and tried to claw at Inuyasha's head with its remaining talon. The hanyou quickly dodged. He pried the claw from around Kagome's body and turned to face the yukai, which was already turning for another sweep. It was another one of the bats, like before, only it was larger. It was female, and it occurred to Inuyasha that she was probably the mother of the smaller ones from before. She was here to avenge her children's deaths.

Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar, but she dodged too quickly. She stopped for a moment and hovered, sending out a wave of sound that struck with great force, tearing a hole in the ground. Inuyasha barely dodged, but he knew what to do. She had stopped to hover in order to attack. He could use that.

She swooped around again, preparing for another sonic attack. This time, the hanyou didn't move. He stood still, hovering over Kagome, protecting her from the beast as he waited for his moment to strike. It came quickly. She bat monster bellowed forth another wave of sound, and Inuyasha swung his sword, cleaving the energy in half, sending the power of his sword and the yukai's own attack swirling back at it. In moments, the backlash wave had torn the mother bat to shreds. Inuyasha turned to inspect Kagome's wounds as chunks of bat flesh fell in a sickening rain.

She was pale, her body cold. She looked strangely beautiful, lying there bare and vulnerable. She was still unconscious, her shoulder and left breast caked with blood. He took off his outer shirt and covered her to keep her warm, then looked about for something to clean her with. Finding nothing else, he stripped off his inner kimono and tried to clean the blood away with it, but he only succeeded in getting his kimono bloody and cracking the already dried and flakey blood. There was no help for it. He would have to clean her the animal way. He leaned forward and gently licked the blood, first from her shoulder, then her breast. It was tangy, like salt and copper, and her breast was smooth and firm beneath his mouth. He lingered unconsciously over her nipple, but stopped when she let out a low moan. He pulled away quickly and began inspecting the wound, but Inuyasha felt something rising up within him. Some animal desire that he simply pushed back down. He was relieved to see that Kagome's wounds were only in the flesh of her shoulder. Nothing vital had been hurt, but she had lost much blood and she was cold. He took off his robe and wrapped her in it, lifting her body and carrying her back to the camp site.

As he ran, he couldn't help noticing how soft her skin was, how warm her breath was on his neck, and her scent was strong now. She was fertile, and it was getting to him, being so close. He looked down at her. Her face was so sweet and beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin was a creamy brown. He felt the blood rushing to his male organ. Again he forced himself to ignore it. Kagome was hurt, and he had no time to do anything about such thoughts.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a small voice.

"We'll be there soon, Kagome. I'll take care of you." he said, not looking at her. He needed to control himself. Something strange was happening to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they reached the camp, he lay her down on her sleeping back and began searching her bag for the first aid kit. Kagome's wound had begun to bleed again as he ran, despite his attempts not to jostle her. He found it, but realized that Kagome was the only one who knew how to use the contents of the little white box. The packets, bottle, and pieces of paper inside looked utterly useless to him. If he had to use this, Kagome would certainly bleed to death before he figured out what to do.

"Inuyasha?" she called weakly. She was loosing blood fast now. She was very pale. There was only one thing he knew to do, and it frightened him. With the way he felt right now, his desire just barely under control, there was a great risk involved. He didn't know how her body would react. Still, the thought of losing Kagome frightened him even more. He moved to her side on all fours, and leaned over her. She was awake, but seemed in a daze, looking at nothing in particular. He slowly rose his wrist to his mouth and bit down, puncturing his vein. Unlike her, he would heal quickly. He placed his bleeding wrist to her lips and let the blood leak into her blue, bloodless lips. After a few moments, the bleeding stopped, but she began to come around. Inuyasha set about cleaning his wrist, and then began to repack her bag.

After several long moments, he heard a rustling from behind him.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a voice that was neither quiet nor weak like before. It was low and husky, laced with something else, something he hadn't heard in her voice before. Desire.

He turned to look at her. She had let the fire rat kimono fall to the ground and was staring at him with eyes that sparkled with flecks of gold. Her shoulder was healed completely, and she looked like something beautiful and wild. Perhaps he had given her too much blood? She different somehow.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to me? Why do I feel like this?" she asked, staring at his bare chest as she ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach.

"I… I gave you some of my blood. You were bleeding, and you would have died without it." he said nervously. This wasn't at all like the Kagome he knew. No modesty at all. He felt a tightening sensation in his loins as he watched her caress her own smooth, creamy skin. She rose and walked over to stand next to him, moving languidly, like some beast stalking its prey… 'or its mate' he thought wistfully. She stopped right in front of where he knelt, and the scent she gave off made his mouth water. His hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch her, caress the soft black mound that was the source of the intoxicating smell, but he held back.

"Kagome, you are under the influence of my blood. These urges you're having aren't yours. They're from the youkai blood. Please, go lay back down." he said, he closed his eyes and tried not to breath too deeply of her scent. Much more of this and he would lose control.

She stood there for a moment, silently in the cool night air before speaking, "But I always have desire for you. I always have these urges. Perhaps, it is the yukai blood that makes me act on them, but these urges, these desires, are mine Inuyasha. I, the human Kagome, want you."

Inuyasha looked up just in time to see her leap on top of him. He felt her nails slice his pants smoothly from his legs as she moved her body to parallel his own. Her body was smooth and lithe, moving over him like a cat, letting his body brush hers in places he never dared hope he'd ever get touch. He needed her. Her scent was overpowering, and he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, guiding it to his mouth and grazing his tongue across her pert nipple as he caress the other with his free hand. She moaned loudly and twisted her hips so that the tip of his manhood slid momentarily between her slick folds, and she reached her hand down to grip his shaft, moving it so that the tip moved against her nub with a tantalizing friction.

He leaned up to gently kiss her neck, letting his calloused hands wander down the sides of her slender form. When he reached the juncture of her legs, he slid his fingers into her warm wetness and found her opening, sliding his fingers in to caress her center of pleasure.

Again the power of his blood in her veins surprised him, because as he reached the spot with his fingertips, Kagome let out a roar, the power and ferocity of which startled him. She was acting like she had yukai blood of her own, like she was hanyou herself. She moved with animal strength, pinning the startled hanyou to the ground, pressing her lips to his and tasting his mouth hungrily with an inquisitive tongue. He knew that some female yukai were dominant, but this was something he'd never expected to experience for himself. Now it was Kagome, his Kagome, that was preparing to take him, and she looked as though she might do so by force if he didn't comply. His own blood was boiling, though, and he needed her. His swollen organ throbbed with need, so close to her that he could feel her wetness. All he needed now was…

Just then, the miko pulled her mouth away from his and lifted up, exposing her body to the night air. She looked down at him as she ran her soft hands over his corded flesh. Her eyes no longer gleamed gold, but they were still filled with hungry look of animal lust. The blood was wearing off, so why wasn't she stopping or slowing down? Could it really be as she said? Did she really always want this and had only just now gotten the courage to take him, courage from his yukai blood?

"Inuyasha, tell me, do dog yukai mate for life?" she asked in a voice that was half longing, half hopeful. He nodded.

"Do you want to mate with me, Inuyasha? Would you let me be your bride?" she asked, her eyes softening. The blood was finally wearing off, and she was returning to normal.

"If you will have me. If you truly want this, then I will be your mate." he said, all his heart hoped that she would not regret this later. She smiled, and all at once, her eyes became soft and loving, like the miko he knew, the Kagome he loved.

"Then I'll be yours." she said, and she leaned forward to kiss him again. To his surprise, it was no soft, gentle kiss, but one to rival the ones before it. The hanyou blood may have worn off, but the animal passion was still there. She wanted him, and he needed her. His body ached with desire.

He felt her hand wrap around his shaft again, but this time, it guided him into her warm, wet folds. He felt her surround him, agonizingly slow, and when he was halfway in she stopped. She pushed down and winced, "I can't" she murmured. Then he remembered that her virgin knot was still in place. He would have to break it. He shifted his weight and pushed her over, rolling on top of her.

"I'll take over here." he whispered softly into her ear. He pulled back slowly and looked into her brown eyes, "Are you ready."

She gave him a mischievous smile and nodded. It was all he needed. He thrust forward and felt her seal give way. She gasped and clung to him, begging him silently not to move. He held her for a moment and let her adjust to him being insider her. After a while, she relaxed and he began a gentle rhythm. She moaned, and pushed her hips up to meet his, allowing him to go deeper into her slick, wet depths.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, and he began sped up, thrusting harder and faster, relishing the feel of her nails biting into his shoulders. Suddenly, she lurched up and latched her teeth into his neck, and made a noise, he couldn't tell if it was a moan or a growl. Her body contracted rhythmically around his shaft, and he felt relief was over him like an ocean wave, powerful and all encompassing. When his vision cleared, Kagome was gently trying to stop the bleeding on his neck where her teeth hand punctured the skin. He was afraid for a moment that she had swallowed more of his blood and he'd have to try and appease her desire all over again, but one look at her deep brown eyes told him that she had not. She was only worried that he was hurt.

"It's all right, Kagome, I heal fast." he murmured, rolling over on his side and pulling her against him, relishing the feel of her warmth in the afterglow of their passion, "Are you all right?" he asked. Deep down he was still afraid that she would regret this, that she would feel he'd taken advantage of her while the blood was in her system.

She nodded and leaned up, seeking out his lips with her own, "I told you, Inuyasha, I have always had the desire, I've just never acted on it before." she smiled at him and settled against his chest, "Besides, if anyone has any regrets, it would be you. If dog yukai really mate for life, you're stuck with me." she giggled. He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer into his embrace.

He did not regret. She was all he had ever wanted. Even when he had been with Kikiyo, there had been something missing, something that only Kagome had ever made complete. She was his mate now, and he did not regret that. He started to tell her so, but her breathing had already deepened with sleep. Instead, he nuzzled his mate's silky black hair and kissed her head before falling asleep himself.


End file.
